The problem with having the hots for someone
by lenfaz
Summary: The problem with having the hots for someone and acting on it is that there are consequences. There are always consequences. Unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The problem with having the hots for someone and acting on it is that there are consequences.

There are _always_ consequences. _Unexpected consequences._

She can still remember him. She has erased most of her one night stands from her mind but _him…_

 ** _She can't forget him._**

 _His lilting accented voice causing shivering down her spine when he whispered in her ear._

 _His hand travelling all over her body, finding places she didn't even know would bring her pleasure._

 _His scruff scratching the sensitive skin of her collarbone as he trailed kisses down her body._

 _His piercing blue eyes boring into hers with much more than lust._

 _His gentle smile as he interlaced his fingers with hers while thrusting slow and deep._

 _The way his lips felt as he softly kissed her at the end._

Emma didn't see this one coming. She gets a sitter for Henry, goes out to have some fun and has a wonderful one night stand with a dark haired stranger. The next day, she doesn't even have time to process the effect he had on her when a fire destroys her apartment and she moves to New York to have a fresh start.

Now here she is, two months later, looking at the two pink lines on the stick in her hand and groaning.

She can try to find him, it's the right thing to do. They never exchanged numbers but she thinks he might be the type of guy that would want to know. Even if she's in New York now and he's in Boston. Or she think he's still in Boston.

She can find him. That is what she does. She finds people for a living.

She can definitely find the dark haired stranger she slept with, even though she only has a name.

 _Killian Jones._

 _/-/_

 _10 months later_

Emma ran to open the door of her apartment, trying to shake herself awake. She froze the moment her eyes settled on the man standing before her. He had a very weird leather outfit, but she'd recognized those blue eyes and hopeful smile anywhere.

"Swan… at last," he exhaled. He moved towards her but she raised her hand to stop him.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

He stopped in his tracks, tilting his head in confusion, "Do you know who I am? Emma, do you remember _me_?"

"Of course I remember the guy I picked up in a bar and had a one night stand with a year ago. I don't get around that much…" she retorted, almost huffing with indignation.

"Love, I think you have me confused with someone else," he tilted his head, squinting his eyes and twisting his mouth in a puzzled expression.

"Your Jack Sparrow wannabe outfit is weird, but you are Killian Jones, aren't you?"

His mouth was agape. "Indeed I am. I- I've been looking for you…"

 _Right._

"Actually, _I_ 've been looking for you for the past ten months and it seemed like you've never existed. Is Killian Jones even your real name? Where have you been?"

"I can explain…" he started but Emma cut him off.

"Not now… not - not here. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street this afternoon, at four. And for god's sake, wear normal clothing… that outfit is weirding me out." She snapped before she closed the door on his face. She needed time to process this.

Killian stood there, looking at the closed door perplexed. What did Swan remember about him?

 _And was that a baby crying inside her apartment?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am overwhelmed of the attention this fic has gotten. It was actually meant to be a one shot, but I didn't have time to write it all. That being said, this will now be a very short story, no more than 4 or 5 chapters._

* * *

Killian stood by the door of the coffee shop that afternoon, his hand fisting nervously at his side as he shuffled his feet. He cracked his neck to the side, his shoulders moving as he tried to find himself in the new wardrobe he'd fashioned for himself. Emma had mentioned his outfit was daunting her and he'd wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. _Emma_...

 _Swan_.

She remembered him. Killian wasn't sure exactly what had happened, as the counter curse cast by Regina was supposed to erase all of them from her memories. But she had a recollection of him, of the events that have occurred between them. Or at least, some sort of version of it.

His own mind drifted back to their shared night, recalling it vividly as he closed his eyes in the same way he'd done every day for the past year.

 _The way she knocked on his door in the room at Granny's._

 _Her mouth closing on his flask as she took a sip of his rum._

 _Her small voice as she confessed to him that her darkest secret was that she couldn't forgive Neal from what he'd done and she was afraid her parents and Henry would never understand her._

 _The way she closed the space between them and brushed her lips to his._

 _Her plea for him to make her forget everything, even for one night._

 _Her trembling fingers as she undid the buttons of his vest, her lips trailing a path down his chest._

 _The way she fused herself with him, her green eyes never leaving his as he moved above her._

 _The way she curled by his side and drifted to sleep._

 _Her scent still in his pillow when he woke up alone the next morning._

He'd tried to find her the next day, desperate to understand where their dalliance left them. Whether or not this was the beginning of something or just a fleeting moment that lasted only from dusk til dawn.

But fate, that whimsical mistress, had other ideas and even before another twilight had settled; he was standing by the town line, a reverent promise on his lips.

 _There's not a day that will go by I won't think of you._

And he didn't let a day go by when Emma Swan wasn't the most important presence in his mind… either because he was trying to forget her, or because he was trying to hold on to every single memory of her.

He took one look at the strange clothes he was wearing, breathed deeply and hoped against hope that this morning wasn't a figment of his imagination as he entered the shop.

/-/

Emma played with the mug set on the table, trying calm herself down. Ever since Killian knocked on her door that morning, she'd been on edge, trying to figure out what she felt. What she wanted to feel or didn't want to feel. He'd looked confused and there was something clearly wrong with his clothes; but even with all that, Emma couldn't deny the way her heart had skipped a beat the moment her eyes met his. There was sincere joy in those blue eyes staring back at her, as if the time spent apart had been painful for him.

 _It didn't make sense_.

As wonderful and unforgettable their night was - and she had walked out of it with an _interesting_ reminder - it was just _one night._ That wasn't enough to grant the care and sentiment present in his eyes when she opened the door, that look of utter lo-

Emma groaned, not letting herself finish the word in her mind. It was crazy to think like that. She'd probably imagined it all, sleep deprivation finally taking a toll on her sanity. She softly banged her head against the table, taking a deep breath to control her racing mind.

"Emma?"

She lifted her head, the smile on her lips faltering at the thin brown haired men smiling at her.

"Uh- Hi…" Her mind drew a blank.

"Walsh, from _The Wizard of Oak_?" He offered politely, taking a step closer.

"Right…" Emma trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"So, how's that dining set working for you?"

"Fine, I guess." Emma shrugged, trying to be polite but not really feeling like having a conversation with the guy that sold her a dining table and then spent quite an amount of time trying not-so-subtly to hit on her.

"Well, if there is anything you need, let me know." He shuffled on his feet, "Actually would you like to-"

" _Swan_."

Emma tilted her head to stare past Walsh. _That voice_ , she did recognize. And it was the one she'd been expecting to hear, her pulse beating faster as her eyes focused on Killian Jones. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a grey Henley, a black leather jacket. The shirt was unbuttoned, his chest hair and a charm necklace visible. A quick image of grabbing that necklace to pull him towards her as she kissed him crossed her mind and she had to shake her head to get rid of it.

Killian tilted his head in confusion, his eyes darting back and forth from Emma to Walsh.

"Is this a bad time, love?" He asked hesitantly, taking one step back as if to retreat to the exit. "I was under the impression-"

"No, no, it's fine." Emma said, half standing up from her chair in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "Actually, Walsh was just…" She trailed off, her eyes darting to Walsh and subtly trying to hint to him that his presence was superfluous.

Walsh seemed to finally get a clue, as he shrugged awkwardly. "Oh, I see that you had plans. It was nice seeing you Emma." He left quickly and Emma turned her full attention to Killian. He was still watching her with hesitation etched all over his features.

"Is he - do you know him?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Just a guy that sold me furniture once." Emma offered, waving her hand dismissively.

Killian pondered for a few more moments before he pointed to the chair in front of hers. "May I?"

Emma nodded, an encouraging smile coming to her lips as she watched his face break into a hopeful smile and he sat in front of her, his fingers fidgeting over the table's surface.

"So…" Emma started but she stopped as she realized she had no clue what to say to him.

It seemed Killian felt the same way, as he reached to scratch behind his ear. "This is awkward… I don't know where to begin."

"What are you doing in NY? How did you find me? Do you still live in Boston?" The questions came out of her mouth before she even realized it.

Killian gave her a confused look, taking a moment to appreciate the way her skin flushed at her clear outburst.

"Swan… what do you remember about me? About us?" he asked daringly, needing that answer to move forward.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him, "Again with that? Are you telling me you don't remember? Killian, what is going on?"

He moved as if to touch her hand but refrained at the very last moment, choosing to fidget with his prosthetic instead, averting his eyes. When he finally looked up at her, she could see the pained distress in them. "Please, Emma. … Tell me. It's - It's important."

She sighed, "We met at a bar in Boston, exchanged names, shared a few drinks, flirted shamelessly with each other and you know after that -" She trailed off, reaching nervously to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We dallied for the night?" He asked raising a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"I guess you could put it like that," she chuckled.

"And what happened the morning after?"

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I told you that night that I didn't do relationships. And the next morning - well - let's just say life didn't go as planned." She took a deep breath and met his inquisitive blue eyes again. "A fire destroyed my apartment and I decided to move here, with - with my son. I have a twelve year old, Henry."

 _And a baby. But I'm not sure I can tell you this right now._

He gave her a thoughtful smirk, "That is quite an interesting recollection of events, Swan."

There was something in his voice that rose goosebumps in her. "Are you honestly telling me you remember something else? What is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you," he whispered.

"Try me," she contested in an apprehensive tone. "What happened that night one year ago if it was not the story I've just told?"

Emma could see the conflict in his eyes, before he shook his head slightly and change his demeanor, "I can tell you other things."

"Like what?"

He bit his lower lip and trace the contour of it with his thumb before he gave her an intense stare. "I can tell you that I have thought of you each night of the time we've been apart, closing my eyes and summoning the memory of you to my mind. I can tell you that it was the same during the day. Even - even the moments when I tried hard to forget you, you were present, always present." His eyes bore into hers, his voice breaking with raw emotion. "Not a day went by I haven't thought of you, Swan."

She gasped, her mouth open in shock as she tried to make sense of his words, of the care and devotion etched in his face, impossible to deny any longer.

"That doesn't make any sense… I _tried_ to find you. There was nothing, it was as if you've disappeared from the face of the earth." She countered, fighting with her very last shred of sanity the pull his words were having on her.

He sat straighter at her words. "Why did you try to find me?" His eyes searched her face for an answer, but nothing was clear. "Emma, what happened that you are not telling me?"

Her phone chirped and she looked at the message. She had to leave now. She had to put some distance between them again and try to order her jumbled thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." She started to stand up, but his hand caught her wrist. A jolt of electricity ran through her and a distant faded memory of a searing kiss invaded her thoughts.

"Can I see you again?" His heartfelt plea took her out of her reverie and when she met his eyes, she could see the sincerity pouring from them.

 _He had a right to know. She had to tell him._

"Give me an hour to get some things in order and come to the apartment?" She offered. "There's something you need to know, but I can't tell you here." She finished in a small voice, a silent petition hidden in her words.

He nodded and let go of her wrist softly. "I'll see you then, love."

/-/

Emma made her way back into her building after a long walk to clear her head, but it hadn't been enough. Her thoughts were still running wild. She checked on the time and she realized she still had a few more minutes before meeting Killian again, so she went up to the roof to see if the view would bring her the final clarity she needed.

She stood there, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize someone had sneaked in behind her.

"You know…" Walsh said as he grabbed her from behind, his hand reaching to cover her mouth. "You really should have accepted my asking out a year ago… it would have saved us all this ugly business…"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma screamed, but Walsh's hand over her mouth made the high pitched sound come muffled. She tried to free from his grasp, fighting with her elbows for that small space in which she could maneuver to defend herself. When she finally broke free, she quickly took a few steps away and searched for anything that she could leverage in a fight. Her eyes landed on a piece of pipe lying on the floor, but before she could even grab it, Walsh spoke again.

"You know, I kind of liked you."

Emma watched in shock as Walsh's eyes turned red and he transformed into a some sort of winged creature right in front of her eyes. The beast squealed and Emma's instincts kicked in, ducking her head the moment the monster jumped into her. Her hand reached for the pipe and she swung it forcefully, connecting with the torso and sending Walsh - or whatever the hell it was - back.

Emma kept her ground, defending herself against the beast's claws and she finally was able to maneuver and throw the beast out of the ceiling. As she watched it fall and turn into dust right before her eyes, she heard rushed footsteps behind her.

"Swan, love, are you ok? Did it hurt you?" Killian asked in a strained voice, pulling her into his arms.

Emma sank into him for a second, the aftermath of the situation setting in, " _What the hell was that?"_ she asked as she pulled away from his arms and took few calming breaths.

"It seemed to be some sort of flying beast - a monkey perhaps?" Killian said.

" _That was Walsh_ ," Emma said, pacing back and forth, "How did he -" she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Killian. He was worried, yes, but he didn't seem baffled or confused. "Why are you _not_ freaked out by this? _Killian what is going on_?"

He took a step towards her. "They've found you, Swan. Your family is in danger - your parents…"

"I have no parents!" She cried, exasperation running through her.

"You think you don't, because your memories have been altered to forget all of us." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes boring into hers, "I thought you wouldn't even remember me, but somehow you've kept some version of me in your mind… albeit tampered to fit in a normal life."

"Are you crazy? This doesn't make any sense," Emma shouted. "Do you even realize what you're saying?"

He chuckled sadly, "I know I must seem like a madman to you, but use your superpower, love. See if I'm lying," he pleaded.

 _He wasn't._

"Just because you believe something to be true, doesn't meant it is." Emma countered.

He reached to lay his hand on her arm. "Swan, Emma, I'm telling the truth. You have to trust _me_."

The raw emotion in his voice reverberated inside Emma. She didn't trust easily, or almost never. She'd learnt the hard way that there were consequences to blindly trust someone. But as she looked into Killian's blue eyes boring into hers with such care and devotion, she couldn't help but trust him. Of its own accord, her body leaned into him, her hands grabbing his arms as she studied his features.

"But I don't remember..." she whispered softly.

"Aye, you don't." He replied. "But we need you to remember. Everyone is in danger, Swan. You are in _grave_ danger."

She took a step closer, her face closer to his, "Can you make me remember?"

"I can try," he croaked. "I _have_ to try…"

"Is that why you are here? To make me remember? Is that why you came back?" she asked, her nose almost touching his, the pull of him impossible to resist.

His eyes bore into hers, deep blue that made her want to drown in them, "I came back to save you," he professed.

Her lips brushed his and she held onto him. Killian's arms circled on her waist pulling her closer to him as his lips pressed firmly against hers.

It was as if a blinding light enveloped her and soon the memories started coming back to her.

 _Henry._

 _Storybrooke._

 _The sleeping curse._

 _Her parents._

 _The wraith._

 _Hook._

 _Neal._

 _Peter Pan._

 _Neverland._

 _Hook._

 _Hook._

She broke the kiss and looked at him, but his eyes were closed, his nose nuzzling hers. It took him a moment as he took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes.

" _Hook._ " Emma said, all her memories with her now.

She saw his eyes flickering before he pulled himself together and smirked at her. "Did you miss me?"

His tone was laced with swagger and innuendo, but she could tell now. She could tell that was the mask in which he was hiding his true feelings, the walls he'd built to defend his own heart.

But she wouldn't have it, not now. Not after everything they'd just gone through.

" _Killian…_ " Emma leaned in closer and Killian's eyes widened.

"Swan," he whispered softly, his voice barely a whisper as he stood still, afraid of making a move and break the moment.

Emma's lips brushed his, a soft kiss that was more than just gratitude for him finding her. It was a kiss that acknowledged what had transpired, even if she was not ready to put it into words.

She broke the kiss and he couldn't help himself as he chased her lips, his hand in her hair, begging for one more chance to feel her kiss.

She rested her forehead against his, whispering into the small space that lied between their mouths.

"Hook, there's something you need to know…"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hook, there's something you need to know…"_

Emma took his hand and laced their fingers as she silently walked to her apartment. He followed in silence as well, still baffled at what had just happened.

 _He brought back her memories with his kiss._

And then Emma had leaned in and kissed him again and though he tried to calm his beating heart, it was a fruitless attempt. He'd been consumed by their kiss once again, confirming what he'd already known from the first time her lips had met his.

 _He loves her_.

She let go of his hand as she reached her apartment and unlocked the door. She turned to face him and motioned him to follow her. He obliged, hesitant to break the silence she'd imposed. Her apartment looked comfortable, the natural light filling in the living room and open kitchen area, tall windows providing a lovely view of the city skyline.

A young girl was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She stood up when she noticed them. "We're all settled in here. Henry already left for his friend's house." The girl gathered her stuff and looked expectantly at Emma.

"Thank you for everything," Emma said as she reached to handle the girl a few notes. She smiled and waved goodbye, heading for the exit.

Once the door was closed, Killian looked at Emma with confusion in his eyes. "Swan, is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Emma briefly nodded, getting a hold of his hand and pulling him towards the rooms. "Come with me."

She opened the door and entered one of the rooms and Killian followed behind, confusion still marring his face. She was leading him to her room, that much he could guess, but her intentions were not clear for him. Was she trying to-?

His thoughts were cut abruptly at the sight of the white bassinet on the room, nearby the master bed. His stopped in his tracks as Emma reached the cradle and bent over, a peaceful smile coming to his face.

She turned, motioning him to come closer with an encouraging nod. He closed the distance between him and Emma, his heart beating frantically inside his chest. Killian lowered his gaze and gasped at the little baby squirming on the cradle as if waking up. His mouth opened in surprise.

"Her name is Daisy," Emma said softly, a tenderness in her voice that he'd only heard a few times, when she talked about Henry. "She's a few days shy of three months."

 _Three months._

He mentally did the math, his mind running wild with speculations, his eyes not daring to look back at Emma.

"Is she - Emma, is she mine?" he asked, his voice nothing but a barely audible whisper.

The little lass looked at him, her eyes focusing on his briefly before darting towards the mobile hanging by the bassinet, and he had to suppress the choke that reached his throat. He'd recognize the blue in those eyes anywhere. They hadn't looked back at him in centuries, but he'd still recognize them.

"Yeah." Emma's confirmation broke him out of his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from the child that had enraptured him and stared at her. She was smiling shyly at him "I think - I think that's why I kept some memory of you. For this - for _her_ to make sense."

His throat swelled and Killian's eyes travelled back to the little baby curling in the bassinet and he lost himself in the moment, letting the emotions flood him like the sea.

Emma watched Killian go very still and she tried to keep her own fears at bay. "Ho-Killian are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

His hand was softly grazing Daisy's fingers. Killian shifted to look at her and there were tears in his eyes. There was so much emotion in his stare that she couldn't avoid the way she leaned into him. He collapsed into her arms, a strangled sob caught in his throat. Emma held him, tears coming to her own eyes as she breathed him in, her nose buried in his neck.

After a few minutes, he eventually pulled away, his cheeks slightly tinted with embarrassment. "Swan, I -" he trailed off, not able to formulate any thoughts and letting his eyes tell his story. He brought her close to him again, his arms holding her tight as he whispered against her hair. "I wish, oh Swan, how I wish I could have -"

Emma's head moved, her eyes meeting his as she silenced his words with a soft brush of her lips on his. "Shh. It's ok. I know, Killian. _I know_ ," she reassured him.

Eventually, she disentangled from his embrace and reached to hold Daisy in her arms, bringing her closer to Killian.

His shaking hand reached to softly caress Daisy's arm as she snuggled against Emma's chest. His eyes looked in astonishment at the child, not being able to grasp the entire meaning of the situation yet.

"Where are you staying?" Emma asked and his eyes lift up to find hers. "We - we should talk. About a lot of things."

"I have a room in a place nearby. My belongings are in there," he replied, his voice throaty.

"Henry's staying with a friend tonight. Perhaps you should go grab your things and bring them here. You can - you can stay here tonight." Emma stuttered.

"Are you sure, Swan?"

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is the end of this story. Yes, there's probably a lot more to tell, but this was never meant to be other than a short one :)_**

It was late at night that Emma drifted awake. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her room. She heard no noises coming from the bassinet, yet she woke up and checked on Daisy anyway. The baby was fast asleep and the sight brought a smile on Emma's face. Her hand softly caressed her daughter's cheek and she watched the baby shift in her sleep.

Emma's steps took her then to the living room, her instincts telling her that she was probably not the only one awake at this hour.

Killian had come back that afternoon carrying a duffel bag and a few other belongings. Among the things he'd brought back from the Enchanted Forest, he had Henry's fairytale book. He admitted to Emma that it had magically appeared on his cabin shortly after he'd gotten a message about the need to find her and had decided to come for her. They were both sure it was the first step to help Henry regain his memories and Emma was going to try and see if it worked the next morning. Killian had asked a few questions about her pregnancy and Daisy's early days, his earnest face showing how eager he was to capture every detail she'd been willing to share with him. There were a lot of topics they wanted to discuss, but they were both emotionally and physically drained after the events of the day. Killian insisted on taking the couch and Emma procured him a blanket and a pillow before retiring to her own room.

He was awake now, standing by the window on her living room, his gaze lost on the city skyline. He had flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt and Emma couldn't avoid the small chuckle that came to her lips. He turned around startled but his stance change when his eyes met hers.

"I'd never pictured you owning a pair of pajama pants," Emma said as she closed the distance and stood up next to him.

He smiled bashfully, averting his gaze as he reached to scratch behind his ear. "They are a recent purchase," he explained. "The lady at the clothing shop mentioned that I'd need this. She seemed very - uh - _eager_ to help." There was a light tint in his cheeks and Emma found it endearing.

She tilted her head, her gaze chasing his until their eyes locked and it almost took her breath away. "I imagine she was… a charming fellow like yourself," she teased before her fingers touched his shirt. "The modern look suits you."

He stiffened for a brief second, before his body relaxed and swayed in closer to hers, her palm now resting flat on his chest, his heart beating underneath her fingertips. He stood silent for a second, before his hand reached to lift her chin and his eyes bore into hers.

"Were you happy here? In this reality? Where you… _safe_?" He asked, his voice faltering on the last word.

"You mean, right until the bloody monkey that attacked me today?" She teased, but there was only a hint of a smile on his face and suddenly she knew exactly what had kept him awake that night. "It changes you, doesn't it?" Her voice was soft and understanding, her fingers still caressing his chest.

Killian averted his eyes as he looked out the window. "I just - I don't know Swan. I've known about this for a few hours, yet I can't help but feeling that I'd much rather keep you all here safe and sound than risking whatever it is that is waiting for us back in Storybrooke." He sighed, the weight of his words heavy on his shoulders. "I know I'm being selfish, I know that you're family might be in danger and yet…" he trailed off, the words left unspoken, his fears and insecurities taking the best of him. "She has Liam's eyes," he whispered softly and Emma tightened her hold on him. His eyes looked for hers, hesitation and confusion visible in them as he softly sighed. "What do you want to do, Emma? Whatever you want to do, I'll follow you, love," he vowed.

She considered his words for a moment before she reached a decision, "Let's go and deal with this - whatever this is." Her hand reached to softly caress his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "And after the crisis is averted, let's think about what we want. For Henry. For Daisy." Her voice faltered for a brief moment. "For us."

" _Us_." He said marvelled, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "I like the sound of that," he admitted.

"Killian? How did you do it? How did you get to me?" Emma ventured to ask. The question had been on the back of her mind and now, in the middle of the night, with nothing but him and her standing in her living room, she felt the need to know.

He stiffened, averting his eyes as he took a step away from her. "Does it matter Swan?"

Emma reached for him, not letting him drift further away. "It matters to me, Killian."

His blue eyes looked solemnly at her. "I traded the Jolly Roger for a bean," he admitted.

She gasped, her mouth opening in shocked surprise. "You traded your ship for me?" She asked in a small voice.

He cleared his throat, nodding his head. "Aye. If I'd known-" he started but she cut him off when her lips pressed against his with a soft kiss as her hand reached to caress the nape of his neck. He held her tighter, his arms closing on her back as he gave into the kiss, letting his emotions and the need of her he'd been holding back for the last year wash right through him.

They stumbled their way to the couch and she laid down on it, pulling him on top of her. He hovered over her, before pressing his body flushed against hers, his mind fighting to regain control. He stilled her wandering hands as they reached the waistband of his pants.

"Swan…" he all but groaned. "Perhaps we shouldn't. Last time-"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him, "That - that's taken care of now," she smiled at him.

His eyes bore into hers, his voice straining as he murmured, "Emma, are you sure?"

She reached to kiss him. "That night, it wasn't just a random night for me. The next day, I wanted to talk with you, to see if perhaps we could -" she trailed off, her hand reaching to caress his face. "But the curse hit and we couldn't. I wanted you to think of me each day... I'd have wanted to think of you each day," she confessed and he closed the distance to capture her lips with his, pouring his silent commitments into the way his body connected with hers.

As they laid on her bed later that night, her body tucked against his, his arms pulling her closer and their legs tangled, he knew that whatever came next, whatever they'd come to face in the morning, they'd do it together.

He sighed as he bent to press a kiss on her hair, feeling them both drift into a peaceful slumber. It didn't matter if they end up in Storybrooke or decided to come back here at the end of it. After centuries, he was finally home.


End file.
